Love at second glance
by anbuLil-chan
Summary: It was the first day of what Ed thought would be the worst school year in his life: This year was going to be Roy’s last at Central High. RoyEd
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: **Nothing but the storyline (and some places) belong to me!

**Summary: **RoyEd It was the first day of what Ed thought would be the worst school year in his life: This year was going to be Roy's last at Central High.

**A/N:** I'm going to use the Montreal (maybe not just Montreal but I'm not sure) school system. High school starts in grade 7 and ends in grade 11. Ed is in grade 9 and Roy is in grade 11. (I made Roy way younger for this fic! Hope you won't mind too much! ') another thing, Ed and Al aren't brothers in here, they're the same age. Also, this is my first shot at fanfic!

'…_flashbacks…'_

'…**Ed's thoughts…** '

'…**_Roy's thoughts...'_**

_Prologue_

Ed has liked Roy since his first year at Central High, even though he didn't realize it. It was love at _second_ sight.

_He was sitting in the second row of the school auditorium, wearing black pants and a white short sleeve dress shirt with the school logo on it, watching the opening act, the Jazz Band, of the end of the year instrumental concert. The music was good and there was this one guy that caught his attention. The guy was playing a saxophone and you could see that he was really into the music because he was moving a lot with the beat. _**Man…that guy's weird…he moves SOO much! **_But towards the end of Jazz Band, he noticed that the guy was also kind of cute. Of course, he didn't think about it too much since his mind was only focusing on summer vacation._

_During that summer, Ed kind of forgot about Roy. He was too busy having fun and enjoying the weather. The school year started like any other and then came the Christmas concert. _

_Ed was once again sitting in the auditorium, watching the opening act. He was impatient since this year he was going to be in the concert also. He was a percussionist. It was the one of the few things he could do since he had a prosthetic arm, having lost his real arm and leg in an accident. There he was, watching the Jazz Band yet again and the same person caught his attention. The guy was playing a sax solo and he got even cuter! _**God! He's hot!**_ That's when Ed really realized that he was attracted to the saxophone guy, whom he later found out was named Roy Mustang. _

Ed walked towards Central High on that first day of school feeling sure of himself. All summer, he had convinced himself that he didn't love Roy. He knew that this was going to be the year that Roy would graduate and he didn't want to feel the pain when the end of the school year came. So he convinced himself that Roy was just a crush, and that he was over him. Everything was going according to plan. That is, until he actually saw Roy. The moment he walked into the school yard, all Ed saw was Roy. He stopped right in his tracks and just stood there, staring.

**What did you think? please review! and please don't flame!**


	2. Chapter I

"**Love at second glance"**

**Disclaimer: **Nothing but the storyline (and some places) belong to me! TTTT

**Summary**  RoyEd It was the first day of what Ed thought would be the worst school year in his life: This year was going to be Roy's last at Central High.

'…_flashbacks…'_

'…**Ed's thoughts…** '

'…_**Roy's thoughts...'**_

_Chapter I_

The moment he walked into the school yard, all Ed saw was Roy. He stopped right in his tracks and just stood there, staring. He felt like he was falling in love all over again. Thoughts were swirling in his head. How **did I even think about not loving Roy! Just look at that gorgeous face, that sexy body… **"…ight?" That snapped Ed out of his thought.

"Eh? What? Oh! Hey Winry…" Ed said and he started to blush. **Uh-oh…did she see who I was staring at? **

"I said: Are you alright? You stopped in front of the stairs and you were practically drooling! What were you staring at?" Winry looked towards the direction Ed was staring at a moment ago and looked back at the flushed Ed with a mischievous smirk.

"Oooh! I get it…hehehe…"

At that instant, Al ran into the school yard, panting heavily. "I-I'm not...late…am I?"

"Nope, you're just in time!" Ed practically yelled. **Phew! Great timing! Maybe Winry will forget about this whole thing…sigh who am I kidding?**

"So, Edo-kun, tell me, when did you start liking Roy Mustang, eh?" Winry asked with a smirk. Ed was getting redder by the second and Al was just…confused…to say the least.

"I don't blame you or anything, I mean he _is_ hot but I want to k…"

She was cut off by the bell and Ed ran like he never ran before.

When Winry and Al finally got to class, Ed was as far from the door as possible and between a wall and Russell. The class was nearly full and the only places left were in the front so that's where Al and Winry went to sit. She was about to go question Ed when their homeroom teacher came in.

**A/N: That was the first chapter for ya! Hope you like it so far and I promise the next chapter will be longer! And for those who reviewed, THANKS! I appreciate it!**


	3. Chapter II

**Disclaimer: **Nothing but the storyline and one character (till now) belong to me!

**Summary:** RoyEd It was the first day of what Ed thought would be the worst school year in his life: This year was going to be Roy's last at Central High.

'…_flashbacks…'_

'…**Ed's thoughts…** '

'…_**Roy's thoughts...'**_

Well, here's the promised longer chapter! And you get to meet my OC!

_Chapter II_

Winry was about to go question Ed when their homeroom teacher came in. This year, their homeroom teacher was Izumi.

The whole room went quiet. They had had Izumi as a science teacher last year and they all remembered what happened last time they didn't do as she said.

"_Sit down everyone. Let's begin." _

_Nobody listened to Izumi on that first day of science class. They were all still telling each other about their summers and other stuff._

"_I said SIT DOWN! QUIET!"_

_Nobody stopped once again and she sent every one of them to the principal's office and, by her request, they all got two weeks of detention AND an essay of 5000 words about 'Consequences for not listening to the great Izumi-san'. _

The rest of day was rather uneventful. They got their schedules and they got to go home early. Ed avoided Winry at all costs and left at super speed after school. But Ed wasn't thinking clearly since all he could think about was Roy. He forgot that Winry was his neighbor…

When he got home, thinking he was finally safe, he plopped down on the couch and turned on the TV. After channel surfing for awhile and finding nothing good, he went to the kitchen to get a snack. On his way there, he passed by a picture of his mom, who had died of an illness a few years back. **Wish you were still here mom…**

Since his mom passed away, he has lived with his older cousin David, his brown-haired, blue-eyed cousin who was 8 years older than him. David is a really nice guy and he excels in school. Like Roy, he also plays the saxophone and whenever Ed hears him play, he starts thinking about the hottie who was going to graduate this year.

Suddenly, the doorbell rang and Ed went to get the door. There was Winry, with a huge grin plastered on her face. Ed quickly closed the door but not quick enough; she had put her schoolbag between the door and the wall.

"Hey Ed! I didn't get to talk to you since this morning!"

"…."

"Well? Are you just going to leave me out here?"

**Yup! That's what I want to do…**

"…Of course not…come on in…" he said, reluctantly.

"Why thank you!" Winry cheerfully said, ignoring the sulking Ed.

Once inside, Winry sat down on the couch.

"Nee, Edo-kun…?"

**Here it comes…**

"Can I have something to drink please?"

**Eh? Nani? **

"Uhhh…sure…?"

"Thanks! I need all my strength to listen to what you have to tell me!" she winked at him.

**I knew it!**

After Ed got Winry a drink and told her the story of how he started to like Roy, she was speechless for a few moments. Then, she exploded.

"AWWWW! That is SOOO cute! If you want, I can introduce you guys! My friend's friend is in the Jazz Band! Oh! You two would look soooo cute together! AH! KAWAII!"

She continued her rambling for awhile before Ed snapped out of his shocked state and tried to stop her.

"Winry…"

She continued imagining them together and rambling on.

"Winry…!"

She still didn't hear him.

"WINRY!"

"eh…? Nani?"

**FINALLY!**

"Look, I don't want you to set us up, I don't want you to even TELL anyone about this, ok? I don't want Roy to know!"

**A/N: Well, there you go, hope you enjoyed!**


	4. Chapter III

**Disclaimer: **Nothing but the storyline and one character (till now) belong to me!

**Summary:**RoyEd It was the first day of what Ed thought would be the worst school year in his life: This year was going to be Roy's last at Central High.

'…_flashbacks…'_

'…**Ed's thoughts…** '

'…_**Roy's thoughts...'**_

_Chapter III _

"Look, I don't want you to set us up, I don't want you to even TELL anyone about this, ok? I don't want Roy to know!" **I mean, what will he say if he finds out…? I'd rather not risk it. I'd rather love him and not having him know than him knowing I love him and being disgusted or even hating me…**

Winry was shocked to say the least. She didn't know why Ed got so angry. Sure, he always got a bit frustrated when people talked about his height but she never saw him so serious. So she did the first thing that came to mind. She hit him to snap him out of it and because she was mad because he got so mad at her.

"OWW! What was that for?"

"That was for raising your voice at me when all I was thinking about was your happiness!"

"MY happiness? Why would I be happy if Roy found out and finds me disgusting and starts hating…me…?" Ed froze.

"I just said that out loud…didn't I?"

"Is that what you're so worried about? Why didn't you just tell me?"

"Well…I…uh…"

Winry whacked him again.

"Hey! What was that for?"

"That was for being a complete idiot and not trusting me! Besides," she started to smirk evilly, "I've heard that he's into guys too. Practically the whole school knows!"

At that, Ed started to blush. **So maybe I do have a puny chance with him…**

The next day, everything was normal. Ed had begged Winry not to do anything and not to say anything and she complied. The rest of September and the beginning of October were pretty much the same for Ed. Wake up, go to school, look around for Roy, spot Roy, ogle Roy, subtly of course, drool over Roy, go home, eat, do homework, sleep, repeat.

In mid-October however, the 11th graders started to go around in small groups into the classes to advertise the Halloween Dance, organized by them for their prom funds. Lucky, lucky Ed got Roy's group. When they came in, he could feel Winry and Al, whom he had told a while back that he loved Roy, nudge him on the sides. **Argh! When will they stop doing this! Every time Roy's around! I mean come on, I have eyes! **He ignored them and just stared subtly at Roy, like always. They started announcing the date, the time, the cost and everything and they left.

"OMG! Ed! You have to go to the dance!" Winry said excitedly.

"…Why…?"

"Because he's organizing the dance so of course he'll be there and you never know. Maybe you'll even get to dance with him!"

"Dance with him…?"

"Yeh! You know, the VIP treatment!"

"…"

"You weren't listening, were you?"

"yes I was! When Roy was talking…" Winry almost didn't hear the last part but she did and she rolled her eyes.

"urgh…well, the VIP ticket costs one extra dollar and if you have a VIP ticket, you get special treatment, like no waiting in line and stuff and you also get to dance with one of the 11th graders who are volunteering to dance!"

"…but won't they make me dance with a girl?"

"you never know! Come on! Come!" she pouted.

"I don't know…I don't really dance…I'll think about it."

"aww! You're no fun! Just come!"

Two weeks later, Ed was standing in the cold school yard, at 7pm, waiting for Winry, Al, Russell and his little brother Fletcher.

**A/N: The VIP thing is what happened at my school's Halloween Dance last year! I had to dance with this guy I never met! lol anyways, next chapter will probably be longer! andI hope you enjoyed!**


	5. Chapter IV

OMG! I am sooooooo sorry it took me two months to get this chapter out! I just got so much school work to do! But since I'm on my break now, I'll try to post like 2-3 chapters!

**Disclaimer: **Nothing but the storyline and one character (till now) belong to me!

**Summary**: RoyEd It was the first day of what Ed thought would be the worst school year in his life: This year was going to be Roy's last at Central High.

'…_flashbacks…'_

'…**Ed's thoughts…** '

'…_**Roy's thoughts...'**_

_Chapter IV_

Two weeks later, Ed was standing in the cold school yard, at 7pm, waiting for Winry, Al, Russell and his little brother Fletcher.

**Argh…damn Winry and her blackmail…**

_Two weeks earlier…_

"_Aww! You're no fun! Just come!"_

"_Maybe"_

"_I will not accept maybe as an answer! It's yes or no Edward!"_

_Winry calling him Edward was _never_ a good sign._

"_uh…."_

"_ED! If you don't come, I'll tell Roy! I'll tell him that you love him _AND_ I'll tell him all your little secrets! And trust me, I know a lot of your secrets! "_

"_HEY! That is not fair! It's…it's…BLACKMAIL!"_

"_I'm just doing this for your own good!" _

_"OK! FINE!"_

_"Good! Because I already bought you a VIP ticket!"_

So that was why Ed was standing in the cold night air, waiting for his friends. Five minutes later, Winry and Al showed up and then it was the two brothers.

By the time they walked down to the P-scene, the place where all the dances are held, there were so many people in front of the doors, that wouldn't open until 7:30. They still had to wait a little.

Ed was looking everywhere for Roy. Although he would never admit it, he really did want to dance with Roy and he was hoping and praying that he would get Roy as an escort, as the 11th graders called it. **But what do I do if I actually do get Roy? I'm gonna freak and become a nervous wreck!**

"Stop worrying Ed!"

**Argh…Winry can always read me like an open book! **

"I'm not worrying…I'm just a little nervous…"

Winry rolled her eyes at him and was about to make another comment when she saw Roy, who seemed to be looking towards them. 'Is he looking at Ed?' she thought. She looked at Roy, then at Ed. 'Seems like it…hmmm….maybe you have a bigger chance than you thought Ed…'

Ed of course didn't notice a thing. He was still too busy thinking about what he would do if he actually had to dance with his crush.

About 15 minutes later, they were finally near the entrance and Ed was starting to feel depressed because Roy was nowhere in sight. **Some girl's probably dancing with him right now…**

When they finally got to the door and Ed gave his VIP ticket, the 11th graders at the door looked a little nervous and uncomfortable. One of them said:

"uh…well…I hope you won't mind dancing with a guy…cuz…since that girl bought the ticket, we thought it was for her so we had a guy paired up for her…and since we can't make any changes now…"

"You'll be dancing with me." Roy suddenly appeared behind Ed, who didn't realize it until he turned around. He didn't quite believe what he had just heard. **I am going to dance with Roy…..? I am going to dance with Roy…I am going to dance with ROY! **

"uhh…o-ok…"

Winry had a smirk on her face when she saw Ed being dragged onto the middle of the dance floor by Roy. She decided to keep a close eye on them to prevent Ed from running away or something like that so she grabbed Russell and Al and they started to dance near Ed. Fletcher had gone to sit down with some of his friends.

Ed was speechless, shocked. He couldn't believe his luck! He was actually dancing with Roy Mustang! **I gotta thank Winry for this after...she is going to say "I told you so" a million times but i owe this moment to her...**

"Relax a bit! Don't be so tense! I'm not going to bite!" Ed was in heaven but he was still nervous and it showed. He was moving stiffly and he wasn't able to look Roy in the eye but after hearing those words, he did start to relax and really enjoy dancing with the guy of his dreams.

"So what's your name?"  
"E-Ed-Edward." **Damnit! WHY do I have to stutter at a time like this? I'm practically shaking too!  
**"Nice to meet you! Mind if I call you Ed?" ed just shook his head, still avoiding Roy's eyes.  
"I'm Roy by the way."  
"I know...nice to meet you too!" At that, Ed finally decided to look up at Roy's face and he melted.Roy had the sweetest smile on his lips and his eyes were radiating warmth. **I can't believe he's smiling like that at me...I never would have thought that I would get a chanceto be this close to Roy. And i thought that he would be uncomfortable to have to dance with a guy...**That's when Winry's words from a few weeks back echoed in his mind. "I've heard that he's into guys too..." **Maybe...maybe I do have a chance...**

**A/N: The P-Scene is a place in my school where there used to be a pool but they took it out. It's this really cool place where we have all our dances and some shows (some are in the auditorium and some are in the P-Scene). It's really awesome to do shows in there because the backstage is like HUGE (but you can't make a sound or else the audience hears you lol) and there's this little "booth" thing the higher than everything and that's where the light and music technicians go. It's great!**

**Oh! By the way, I would like to say to _inoku _that I'm glad you liked my story and also, when I said prosthetic, I kinda meant more like his auto mail arm and leg so let's just say that in this world, they have auto mail! I would like to thank _The new Shinigami Hikari_ for your continuous reviews! I really appreciate it and also, the guy wasn't hot, he was cute. (Hot, is the guy I like! Lol) He was really sweet though cause I was shy and nervous at the beginning but he was being really nice and I relaxed a bit. Then I danced with and got a pic of my crush and I'll just stop rambling on now…hehehe….well, hope you enjoyed and the next chapter will be out soon! I promise!**


End file.
